Nuestros Nuevos Días
by Usagi210
Summary: Como una familia de dos se hizo de tres.


Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer las otras tres historias. Me da gusto que las lean y también por los favoritos, es alentador. Ahora escribí una historia de Rukia y Renji a decir verdad ellos dos son mis personajes favoritos del anime y del manga. Fue un poco tardado escribir esto me tarde una semana en terminar, pero por fin logre escribir algo que me convenciera. Ojalá les guste y solo lo hago por diversión.

Muchas gracias y saludos.

Nuestros nuevos días.

Nunca pensé que algún día tendría familia y ahora la tengo. Siempre pensé que lo más cercano a una familia fue cuando era niño. Pero lo que nunca quise ver era la miseria en la que vivía; eso se opacaba con el entusiasmó y cuando Rukia llego. Ahora estoy seguro que cuando llegó fue en ese instante que todo cambio.

Ahora que nuestro hijo va a nacer no puedo evitar recordar cuando le pedí matrimonio a Rukia. Si toda la sociedad de almas me hubiera visto, hubiera sido la burla de todos los escuadrones.

Flashback

Recuerdo que estaba temblando todo mi cuerpo estaba con los nervios de punta. Y el capitán Kuchiki no dejaba de mirarme con esa mirada sería y esos ojos que cualquiera hubiera salido corriendo. Precisamente ese día estábamos comiendo, era habitual comer en esa mansión. Pero esa ocasión parecía que todo se puso en mi contra. Ese día fui a una misión de reconocimiento. El capitán no dejaba de preguntarme si me pasaba algo. Siempre me negué que algo sucedía. Pero ese día era especial. El capitán hizo una mirada que era intimidante pero mi valor era mayor. La cena fue con normalidad, pero yo tenía mis manos en mis bolsillos. Agarrando con fuerza esa pequeña caja. Pero no dejaba de pensar que cualquiera de otra familia noble pudiera escoger a Rukia como esposa. Pero ahí estaba yo un teniente que le pediría matrimonio a ella. Kuchiki

-Renji estás seguro que estas bien, te noto algo nervioso.

-no me pasa capitán -el capitán parecía que algo sabía lo que yo estaba planeando. Rukia no sospechaba nada, pero yo no dejaba de mirarla. Entonces las múltiples veces que yo me lamente cuando nos alejamos. Y que yo tontamente me sentí fuera de su mundo, pero ahora que la tengo tan cerca de mí. Recodando cuando éramos niños y que éramos una familia y ahora que la tengo tan cerca quiero que forme una familia conmigo.

-te pasa algo Renji.

-no me pasa nada, tu sigue comiendo – en ese momento la mire y como siempre me preguntaba cómo alguien como ella aceptó que los dos tengamos una relación – Rukia no te importa que yo no era parte de una familia noble – Rukia volteo es verme.

\- cuantas veces tengo que decirte que a mí nunca me ha importado. Tu eres mi familia y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. Crecimos juntos y eso me da la seguridad de que lo que estoy diciendo

-gracias Rukia. Ahora estoy seguro de lo que haré. Capitán quiero decirle algo por favor póngame de pie junto conmigo – Yo me levanté y el capitán hizo lo mismo. El me miro de manera sería, pero eso no me intimidó. Yo pensé que ya estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada, pero ese día. Le sentí más profunda, así que agarrando valor de no sé dónde

– capitán quiero informarle que quiero a Rukia como mi esposa – lo dije gritando creo que se escuchó en toda la casa, pero yo me puse firme sin dejar de mirarlo. Por un segundo pensé que su rostro se impresionó por lo que dije, ya que sus ojos se habían abierto de manera un poco discreta. Fueron los minutos los largos de mi vida. Rukia estaba impresionada pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Así que el capitán acercándose a mí. Mirando a Rukia y luego así mí.

-Bien, entonces, me prometes que la cuidaras. Porque ella es lo más importante para mí – el capitán no dejo de mirarme y yo con una mirada decidida el hizo una leve sonrisa que fue casi invisible para mí.

-le prometo que siempre la cuidaré. Y nunca la dejaré ir.

-de acuerdo, Rukia ¿cuál es ti repuesta?

-si quiero.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, le puse el anillo en su dedo. Fue el momento más emocionante de mi vida y yo sabía que todo iba a cambiar.

-fin del Flashback

El día siguiente por la mañana fuimos al mundo humano, los dos no avisamos que ese día visitaríamos a Ichigo y a Orihime. Entonces llegando a la casa de Ichigo, nos topamos con la típica discusión de padre e hijo.

-Flash back

\- ¡Buenos días Ichigo! -entonces escuchamos un estruendo adentro de la casa.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no eres un padre normal? Y ¿Por qué no entiendes que no es la manera de despertar a dos recién casados? – después de escuchar esas preguntas vimos como el padre de Ichigo salió por la ventana.

Él nos vio y lo saludamos, y nos permitió entrar a la casa. Bien sabíamos que Ichigo y Orihime tenían poco tiempo de casados maso menos en ese tiempo los dos llevaban de casados como unos 8 meses. Cuando entramos los dos estaban en la cocina y nos recibieron con una sonrisa.

-Hola Rukia, Renji me da mucho gusto verlos – Orihime nos saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo en la sociedad de almas? – en cambio Ichigo estaba un poco serio y fue cuando le pregunto a Rukia.

\- no siempre nuestras visitas son por algo malo -entonces yo empecé hablar.

-la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque nosotros nos vamos a casar. Y queremos que ustedes sean nuestros padrinos – Ichigo y Orihime se quedaron callados.

-Muchas felicidades – Ichigo y Orihime se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron a felicitarnos fue un poco raro porque no fue con peleas o algo por el estilo.

Fin del Flashback

Los 6 meses pasaron volando y fue que empezó nuestra nueva aventura para nosotros. Todos nos decían que debíamos descansar por el estrés de la boda, pero el día anterior nos dieron la misión de ir a donde crecimos. Ese lugar hostil que todo niño quisiera escapar, pero ese día un día antes de la boda, nos dieron esa misión. Llegamos a aquel lugar donde estaban todos nuestros amigos antes de irnos a prepararnos como cegadores de almas. Estaba anocheciendo y el sol se tornó naranja y podíamos ver el distrito y parte de la sociedad de almas.

Flashback

\- Renji recuerdas nuestra vida aquí-

-si la recuerdo – dije con nostalgia, recordando cómo les robaba a los adultos para sobrevivir. Y las pocas sonrisas que teníamos en ese mundo tan triste y como la conocí a ella. Todos nos convertimos en una familia y en ese instante recordé como esos días se convirtieron en los menos tristes.

-sabes Renji muchas gracias por darme una nueva familia-

-de nada Rukia mañana empezamos una nueva vida. Espero que juntos me compartas tus tristezas y alegrías –

Después de decir eso esperamos que el sol se metiera y con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros despedimos al día y comenzamos a esperar el otro donde una nueva aventura comenzaba.

-fin del Flashback

La boda fue muy elegante. Invitamos a casi todos los escuadrones. Ichigo fue mi padrino de bodas. Todo fue muy rápido los 6 meses se pasaron volando. Ese día estaba muy nervioso y todos se estaban burlando de mí. No era usual que yo estuviera tan nervioso. Ichigo no dejaba de burlarse de mí y entonces me dijo unas palabras que nunca olvidare.

-Recuerda que una vez sacrificamos nuestra vida por ella. Y que todo al verla recordamos por que la salvamos

\- ¿Por qué te pones tan melancólico? – yo me comencé a reír de ello, pero en el fondo tenía razón. No quería verla sufrir de nuevo.

-ya cállate no te burles, idiota – Ichigo solo volteo de lado, tratando de ignorarme. Entonces entendí que todo lo que pasamos fue por una buena razón. Y ahora disfruto la dicha de estar con ella para ser felices.

-bueno ya vámonos todos nos están esperando.

La boda fue muy hermosa, con todos nuestros invitados. Los capitanes estuvieron muy gustosos de estar con nosotros. Todos nuestros amigos estuvieron ahí, aunque nos hubiera gustado que el capitán Ukitake y el teniente Kaien nos hubieran acompañado ese día. Aunque un día después de la gran pregunta, Rukia y yo fuimos al cementerio. El día era muy fresco y ambos estábamos muy ansiosos.

-Capitán, teniente saben en seis meses me casare con Renji – Rukia sonrió al tener las vistas hacia quien fue alguna vez su capitán y quien fue alguna vez su teniente.

Pero bien sabemos que en esencia ellos estuvieron ahí con nosotros, Rukia estaba muy feliz. La sombra de nuestra soledad se fue y nuestra lejanía nos ayudó a los dos a estar más cerca y querer ahora estar por siempre juntos. Yo estaba muy ansioso por todo, y más porque sabía que si ellos dos estuvieran con nosotros ambos nos hubieran apoyado en gran medida. Aparte que nuestros escuadrones es lo más cercano a una familia. A pesar de las adversidades ahora nos encontramos juntos. La boda fue un gran evento, aunque el evento duro más de dos días, la fiesta no paraba.

El capitán Kuchiki fue cosa seria, creo que aún le preocupa que lastime a su hermana pequeña. Aunque su mirada siempre ha sido muy seria. Ese día estaba feliz, y podría apostar que él estaba contento. Aunque los demás lo veían igual como siempre. El respetado capitán del escuadrón 6, estaba feliz de ver a su orgullo feliz. Aunque no dejo de decirme y todavía me lo sigue diciendo.

-pobre de ti que no la cuides bien, porque será lo último que veas con vida – eso me dio escalofríos al escucharlo, me percato que es por obvias razones. El capitán, aunque no lo demuestre siempre estar para ella y la cuidara, aunque ya no sea su tan pequeña hermana menor.

Y bien ahora estoy aquí en la sala de espera. No me explico como las cosas han cambiado tanto. Y ahora somos una familia completa. Recuerdo cuando Rukia me dijo que estaba embarazada. Ese día los dos teníamos un compromiso.

Flashback

-Rukia ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – ese dia a Rukia la encontré e nuestro cuarto. Ella estaba temblando, nunca la había visto así. Yo me acerqué a ella.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿te ocurre algo? -Rukia me miro, había algo que ella sabía que la tenía así. Ella tragando saliva de manera sonora. Y agachado cabeza como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Renji sabes hoy me enteré de algo…sabes yo estoy embarazada – Rukia me miro y yo tenía mi cara como la de un idiota.

-es verdad nosotros tendremos un bebé – fue lo único que puede decir en ese momento. Si todos me hubieran visto hubiera sido el tema de conversación de todos los escuadrones. Entonces sin más me abalance sobre Rukia abrazándola fuertemente.

-Muchas gracias Rukia – fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento. Ahora seríamos 3 en vez de dos. Cuando le dijimos al capitán su expresión fue inesperada y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y lo que dijo nos emocionó más.

-ojalá sea una niña – fue lo único que nos dijo el capitán. Aunque creo que estaba muy emocionado por la ilusión de ver un niño o una niña correr por la mansión o por escuadrones.

-fin del Flashback

Y bien ahora estoy esperando a que nazca. Honestamente estoy muy nervioso ya que no se si seré un buen padre. Pero estoy seguro que le daré la vida que yo no tuve y seremos nosotros tres.

-teniente ya puede pasar su esposa y su bebe están muy bien. Me guiaron a la habitación de Rukia realmente estaba muy nervioso y estaba ansioso de cargar al bebe y me preguntaba cómo sería su aspecto entonces llegamos a la habitación y encontré a Rukia completamente dormida y una cabeza roja. Abrí mis ojos de una gran sorpresa que me lleve y me acerque a la cuna del bebe. Y la miré me di cuenta que era una niña con la cara de Rukia pero con el pelo como el mío. Entonces abrió los ojos, para mi sorpresa la pequeña abrió los ojos y es para mí lo hermoso de mi vida.

\- hola pequeña. Así que eres tú la que hacía que Rukia tuviera antojos a las 3 de la mañana – la bebe solo me miro y con una pequeña sonrisa me miro. Tome su mano y ella apretó la mía, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida verla y poder por fin tocarla y que ese instante es para mí el comienzo de una nueva familia. Rukia despertó y me miro para después preguntarme.

\- ¿Cómo le pondremos?

-no lo sé ¿Tienes alguna idea?

\- ¿Qué te parece si le ponemos Ichika?

-me parece perfecto – realmente no escuchaba porque estaba tocando la cabeza de la niña.

-Bienvenida.

Fin


End file.
